Always and Forever
by Music Lover Smam
Summary: Kagome's dad is a killer, Kagome is a bad ass punk...InuYasha,Sango,Miroku all hang with Kagome. Bad with summarys....Please read...It's really a good story...Rated for later chapters.


**_Disclamer. This holds for ALL chapters. I regret to inform you that I do not own InuYasha._**

_Also look for the for thoes who don't know what these words man, there will be an explanation at the end of the chapter. Many people don't know what a Chocolate on Chocolate Cake and I can't stand that!!!! well....._

* * *

_Always and Forever._

_Chapter 1._

A young Kagome walked down the street and up the steps to her house at Higurashi Shrine. Having turned seven today, Kagome was really happy about the chocolate-on-chocolate cake her mother promised her that morning. It was her favorite. Her mother's cakes were always light and fluffy. Kagome walked into the house and saw her brother sleeping in the playpen. She didn't smell the wonderful chocolatey smells she expected. Kagome took off her shoes and placed them beside her bookbag beside the door. _Sota looks peaceful. I think I'll let him sleep._ Kagome thought as she went upsairs to find her mother, not seeing the red stains in the carpet right infront of the pen. Kagome sang a little song under her breath as she raced up the stairs and into her mother's room. Kagome stopped dead in the doorway.

Blood was on ever wall and was dripping down from the ceiling. Kagome looked twords the bed, dreading the sight hse knew she would see. Her mother was lying on the bed, her graceful hands crossed across her chest, her eyes and mouth open. Kagome staired into thoes eyes. They were dull now, yet she knew they had been full of fear. Her mother's face was whiter than a sheet. Kagome felt the drip of blood on her shoulder and looked at it. Kagome heard a low laugh come from the adjacent bathroom. the laugh was one of a maniac. Low and quiet. Her father walked out from behind the door.

"Like your present? It's over there. In the wall." Her father pointed to the wall to her left. On it, it said _Happy Seventh Birthday Kagome._ in blood. Kagome started to shake. Her small frame shook so violently she was afraid she was going to fall. Kagome ran out of the room and into her room. She hid in the closet and tried not to make a sound. Her daddy came into the room quietly. He laughed again. His feet walked slowly to the closet.

"Hiding are we? Well, no matter. I'll get you. You screwed up my life kid. You and that brat downstairs. I had to get rid of you all. I had too. You were going to ruin my plans. You would have stopped me. Not anymore. Now, I'll kill you. Then nothing will get in my way!!!!" Her father yelled insainly. Kagome choked on a sob as tears started to roll down her cheeks. She didn't know what he was talking about, but she did know she had to get out of that house. Her daddy's face appeared in the doorway.

"Boo." he whispered as he pulled out a knife from behind his back. It dripped with the blood of her mother and little brother. Kagome ran between her fathers legs and ran twords her door. Kagome made downstairs before her legs gave in. _Oh no._ She thought as she heard her father comming twords her.

"Kagome girl...I'm commin baby." He whispered. Kagome forced herself to get up and run. She ran past her little brothers dead body. She ran out the door without her shoes. She ran down the street to Sango's house, hearing her fathers laugh in her ears. She got to Sango's house. People had stopped and staired at the little girl who was covered in blood. She reached Sango's house and banged on the door, throwing looks over her shoulder, trying to ignore the gash in her arm. Sango's mother opened the door and almost fainted.

"Kagome! Are you ok? Baby what happened? Are you hurt? Baby, calm down." Sango's mother was being as calm as she could. Kagome burst into tears. Sango and Miroku came down the stairs and saw a sobbing Kagome in the doorway. Sango almost called out to her...until she noticed the blood. Kagome's story came out in broken, half halting sentences. Sango's mother listned in horror as Kagome told her story. She took Kagome into the house and called the cops.

About fifty cop cars came to the house and asked to see Kagome. She was still shaking really hard.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, but we need to take you back home. We need to know where this all happened ok?" One of the cops asked.

Kagome nodded. She was scared, but knew it was up to her. It was her family after all.

"We heard it was your birthday Kagome. Were sorry this happened. Today of all days!" he handed ehr a lolly-pop. "I know this doesn't really help but...It's something." He said. Kagome smiled weekly. She knew they were trying to be nice. It made her smile a little. The cop pulled into her driveway and helped her out. Kagome began to shake again and the cop held her hand. They walked into the house with other cops surrounding them with guns out. They didn't have to worry about that though. He wasn't going to hurt them. Kagome's arm burt still, really bad. She had a stab wound that hurt. They found Kagome's daddy sitting on his bed with his wife, covered in her blood, smiling.

* * *

_**Ok yall. This was a short first chapter but it plays a very important part in this story. Please r/r.**_

**_Chocolate-on-Chocolate cake.--A chocolate layer cake with chocolate iceing_**


End file.
